


XVIII - Larry Stylinson AU

by eliotini



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotini/pseuds/eliotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold Twist é o príncipe herdeiro ao trono de Dasgadia.<br/>Louis Tomlinson é um pirata perdido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sinopse

Ao receber de presente de sua criada um feitiço, Harry vai para a floresta na madrugada, acompanhado do rei e seus convidados para a tradicional Caça da Meia-Noite de Dasgadia.  
Entre árvores, em algum lugar, Louis completa o décimo primeiro dia de naufrágio, com uma promessa de encontrar um sinal ou a morte. Louis recebe a visita de um príncipe que alega estar perdido também. Receber um trabalho num palácio pode ser sua salvação... ou sua ruína.  
Já ao norte de Dasgadia, nas ruínas de Serrulati, o capitão Des e sua tripulação acabam de chegar.


	2. Intro

Então, vamos falar um pouco dessa fanfic.  
-XVIII (Dezoito em números romanos) tem uma geografia, uma história, e cenários muito mais elaborados que da primeira versão (não mais disponível), então se você está procurando uma fanfic bem light, com mais smut que tudo (claro, haverá smut, mas ainda assim, contém mais história), ou um enredo clichê, você está no lugar errado.  
-Segunda coisa: Gente, se tem o espaço para comentários e críticas, por que diabos não comentar? Comentem! Critiquem! Elogiem! Expressem a opinião de vocês, estou aqui para ouvir vocês.  
-Terceira: Não se preocupem com nomes difíceis, localização e vocabulário em outra língua, farei o máximo para deixar tudo bem explicadinho.  
-Quarta: Estarei disponibilizando material no meu tumblr (Ex.: Playlist, Ilustrações, Histórias de fundo, árvores genealógicas), e deixarei o mapa nas imagens do prólogo. Recomendo que me sigam >


	3. Prólogo

Link do mapa em tamanho original: http://36.media.tumblr.com/6c65e515c29771fd11c40b099eeac401/tumblr_nvb8c5Tovw1udx71do1_1280.jpg

+

"O caçador furtivo vive nas matas;o contrabandista nas montanhas ou no mar. As cidades produzem homens ferozes porque corrompem. A montanha, o mar e a mata, criam homens selvagens."

-Victor Hugo

+

Ele tinha apenas seis anos quando ocorreu. Era um dia de felicidade.

Os restos do banquete esfriavam sobre a grande mesa de madeira posicionada na sombra das árvores. A rainha e a princesa Gemma estavam sentadas à beira do rio, deixando a água gelada correr pelos seus pés. O rei Twist estava repousando num trono de madeira, observando os pássaros voando de uma árvore à outra. Seus olhos preguiçosos se fechavam aos poucos conforme os barulhos suaves da floresta acariciavam seus ouvidos.

Já o príncipe curioso, pisava sobre as folhas ressacadas com muito cuidado, seguindo os animais que corriam por ali.

Um coelho lerdo apareceu subitamente na frente do príncipe e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. Ele desembainhou sua adaga leve (que ganhara de presente do pai no ano anterior) e seguiu o coelho, entrando na mata sem se preocupar.

Seus olhos vorazes não perdiam o coelho de maneira alguma, seus pés pequenos não faziam som nenhum e o coelho começou a se acostumar com sua última dança: A valsa da caça. A passagem para a morte.

O príncipe se orgulhava muito no momento.

Estava fazendo como todos os homens grandes. Seguindo um animal com cautela, empunhando algo de metal. Realmente admirável de um príncipe tão jovem que aprendesse a se portar como um caçador.

O coelho parou.

Um momento de tensão nasceu. O príncipe já tinha visto aquilo antes.

O animal se virou e encarou, as longas orelhas vibravam.

O som do ferro cortando o vento foi terrível.

O animal se contorceu contra a adaga. Seus últimos momentos de vida sendo apenas agonia e sofrimento. Logo, quando o coelho parou de se debater o príncipe percebeu o que tinha feito.

Os olhos do príncipe cresceram.

Ele se lembrava de todos os homens grandes fazerem aquilo... mas... mas quando eles vestiam os animais com flechas... eles pareciam se orgulhar daquilo. Parecia ser algo bom. Ele sempre viu os amigos do pai levarem os animais para presentear suas esposas... Era para ser algo certo.

Mas não havia desgraça maior no mundo.

Os animais não se vestiam de ferro, o príncipe descobriu, é claro.

Em prantos, ele cavou, com as próprias mãos, um buraco fundo o suficiente para enterrar o corpo do coelho que acabara de matar.

Matar. Assassinar. Tirar a vida.

O principezinho enterrou ao lado do animal sua adaga. Ele não gostava mais dela. Ela não serviria para mais nada daquele dia em diante. Ela não era mais uma armadura para animais.

Era uma arma.

Feita para destruir. Destruir e fazer os homens - homens muito maus - gargalharem.

Quando o buraco foi fechado, e o solo regado com as lágrimas do príncipe, ele se levantou e correu pelas redondezas, a procura de flores.

Ele parou ao encontrar flores brancas como o pelo da criatura que matara. Flores da lua, ele se lembrava dessas. Arrancou três e as levou para o pequeno túmulo do pequeno coelho.

O príncipe herdeiro de Dasgadia nunca mais se esqueceu daquele dia.

O dia em que tornara uma criatura viva em sua primeira presa.

Ao escurecer, quando o príncipe já estava de volta à clareira onde sua família se encontrava, os criados desmontaram as tendas e retiraram as bandeiras do local. A família real entrou na carruagem e voltou ao palácio em Cirfina, há algumas milhas da floresta.

O príncipe Harold Twist foi se deitar assim que chegou.

Ele chorou naquela noite... E em todas as outras que sucederam àquela.


End file.
